Innocentia Periit
by Tayc125
Summary: Levy has lost everything and has little hope left. But when a stranger offers a helping hand will she find a chance to change her fate? DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters but this story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, and welcome to my new story **Innocentia Periit. **

Which means innocence lost in Latin!

Just a warning this story is going to be a little dark with lots of angst and smut. Don't like? We'll turn away now! Other wise enjoy!

This story was inspired by the song Innocence by Halestorm. You should probably look it up!

Levy glanced down wistfully at her dirt covered hand and ran her fingers softly across the dollar it contained. Her LAST dollar. It had been days since she'd eaten and her already tiny frame had gained a skeletal like appearance. She needed money, and she was beginning to get desperate.

She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Standing up carefully from where she had been crouched against a wall she felt her stomach claw in hunger and adjusted her baggy dirt stained clothes the best she could.

Thinking back to her wanderings through the city She remembered the part of town she knew contained a wide selection of restaurants and decided to head in that direction praying for a miracle.

Her worn out shoes clicking against pavement were the only sounds she heard in response.

She followed the concrete path for what felt like forever, watching the litter drift pass, until Bright neon signs alerted her to the fact that she was getting close and she could already smell fresh cooked food.

Just a few feet to go but suddenly her body began to feel weird. Her feet began to drag and her arms felt heavy. She was reminded of when she was a child playing with her brother and they would wind up a toy and watch how it would slowly wind to a stop at the end. Everything began to spin and all levy could make out were flashes of color and then she hit the ground. Hard.

_Run. She had to run. Her feet hit the ground in what felt like an impossibly fast pattern she was so close to freedom. So_ _close_...

"Hey!" "Hey girl, wake up are you ok?"

Slowly the world began to drift into focus and a she felt a strong hand shaking her shoulder.

She let her eyelids slide open slowly, and felt her breath catch in her throat. Before her stood a man, yes a man, in a dark suit that looked like it cost as much as a house. To call him handsome would do him no justice. He appeared very sophisticated except for the piercings covering his face, up his nose and where his eyebrows should be. Normal people couldn't have pulled it off but this man did he looked like a god and he was smirking at her obviously thinking her stupid for her lack of response.

She cleared her throat "um yes, I'm fine I'm just a little hungry. Once I get some food I'll be ok" She then sat up slowly trying to regain some of her dignity and looked up into the mans eyes he seemed to be conflicted and watched her carefully for a moment before responding.

"Look its obvious your homeless, I wish... Just here take this 5dollars and get you something to eat kid" he said thrusting the bill on her face. She timidly took it on her hands and watched him immediately turn around and begin to stalk off.

Glancing down at the money she felt a lump form in her throat, 5 dollars was good for now, but it definitely wouldn't last her. She needed more if she wanted to survive.

She was desperate. She knew women... Who.. Offered themselves to men in turn for money, and the one retreating from her was handsome and appeared to be well off, and surely he couldn't be that bad of a person after what he had just done for a complete stranger. Levy definitely wasn't the kind of girl to normally think of ever doing something like this but she needed to survive.

Before she could chicken out she was running after the dark haired stranger. "Excuse me sir! Please wait a moment"

The man stopped and slowly turned around shooting levy a questioning glare.

" um well you see, I don't have any where to go, and um, well.."

"Just spit it out girl" " I was wondering if you would maybe take me in, I can do whatever it is that you would uh... Desire of me"

As she said the last part her voice drifted to a whisper and she dropped her gaze to the concrete.

Only a few seconds passed until she was slammed into the wall and felt warm lips against her ear "Child you don't know what your offering, your to perfect for someone like me" Levy gulped and squirmed against his steel like grip.

"Please I don't have anything else I can do, please, help me" As quick as he had pinned her he let her go and turned his back to her.

" If you really feel that way then follow me." He began to walk off and levy started to stand up from where she had fell when he had Stepped away so quickly.

The man turned around and glanced back at her with dangerous eyes an said "but child you really shouldn't follow me home" Levy felt a shiver run down her spine, whether it be fear or something else she didn't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a quick filler chappie for you guys! Please Review and let me know how your feeling about the story**, **or any suggestions you might have**!

**Thanks**!

Chapter 2

Levy followed quietly behind the dark haired man down the dimly lit sidewalk. They had been walking for about 5 minutes since their altercation and she was feeling dead tired.

Suddenly the man turned into a parking lot and walked up to a very expensive looking car with black tinted windows. He unlocked the door and glanced at Levy. "Get in"

She hurried to the passenger side and slid in to the car carefully she was greeted with cool leather and the smell of cologne and tobacco.

"Buckle up" he commanded as he began to back out of the space.

Levy clicked the seat belt in place and glance nervously at the man sitting so close beside her. "If you have something to say, say it this is your one freebie so get it all out now. I don't want to hear any more questions after this."

"um, what's your name?" She asked while fidgeting her hands

"Gajeel" he said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out and placed one carefully between his lips.

"How old are you Gajeel?" Levy countered quietly

"33, how old are you girl" he asked with a mocking tone

"18, and my name is levy not girl" she replied feeling a flicker of irritation.

" I will call you girl, because I like it, I'm your master now and you better get used to it, girl"

Levy felt another shiver run down her spine and glanced out the window at the lights blurring by.

"Where are we going?"

" my home, we should be there soon, are you done with your questions?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good" he replied and put his cigarette out and turned the radio up. A rock band that was a little o heavy for levys taste came through the speakers.

She rested her head against the window and watched as the lights from the city faded away.

"Where's your family girl?" Gajeel asked breaking the silence

"Gone" she returned never glancing away from the window. He let the subject drop and soon they pulled onto a paved driveway.

Soon they pulled Infront of a colonial style mansion, and levy was left in awe of just how much money this man appeared to have.

"Get out girl" She looked up to find that Gajeel had already gotten out of the car and was holding her door open for her.

She clambered out and followed him up the stairs and through the large front door.

The inside was even more beautiful then she could have imagined and if levy hadn't known any better she would have thought she had stepped through time.

"This way" Gajeel snapped as he handed his coat to what levy assumed was a butler, and headed for the stairs. He stopped at a room on the second floor and opened it motioning for levy to go inside.

Everything was white ,in a beautiful vintage chic way, except for the floors which were a rich dark wood. The bed was a four poster and late with a fluffy white comforter with lavender colored designs sewn in.

Gajeel cleared his throat, still standing at the door," This will be your room, so make yourself at home. Someone will be deliviring some food and a change of clothes to you until we can take you shopping for more" Then without another word he turned around and left shutting the door behind him.

Levy sat down on the soft bed and swallowed nervously wondering when her new job would begin.


End file.
